


She Used to Save the World

by AslansCompass



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Episode: s03e05-06 The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: What if the Doctor hadn't been able to make it to Sarah Jane Smith's wedding in season three of the Sarah Jane Adventures? With her memories blocked, she's settling down to a quiet, ordinary life with her new husband and her son. But Luke, Rani, and Clyde know something's up. Will they be able to determine who is responsible and restore her memories?
Relationships: Peter Dalton/Sarah Jane Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	She Used to Save the World

“Admit it, you were just waiting for someone to run in and yell ‘I object!’” Rani nudged Clyde. “I could see you fidgeting in your chair.”  
“That only happens in chick films.”  
“Since when do you know anything about chick flicks, my young Padiwan?” Clyde objected. “Don’t tell me Rani’s been making you watch them behind my back.”  
“Don’t change the topic,” Rani teased. “I still think you’re disappointed that nothing happened.”  
“Alright, I suppose I am. It's like Murphy's Law or something. Big event, aliens turn up. Why do you think they skipped this time?”  
“Guess even aliens know bett er know better than to mess with Luke’s mum on her wedding day,” Rani answered. “ Come on, they’ll be here any moment. We should clean up.”  
Luke glanced towards the pile of dishes in the sink. “I still don’t know how it got so messy. We didn’t even cook anything!”  
“Nah, if you cook things you have to clean up afterwards. If you just nuke it all, you can get away with forgetting them for ages.” Clyde took his feet off the kitchen table. “At least we didn’t burn the house down.”  
“Not for lack of trying,” Rani teased. “You nearly blew a fuse trying to reboot Mr. Smith.”  
“She’s gonna have to tell him about it eventually."  
“Just wait till the Slitheen come calling. Hand him a bottle of vinegar: join the club, mate!” Clyde turned on the faucet and started wiping a plate. “Be a good wakeup after the honeymoon, wouldn’t it.”  
A motor sounded at the end of the lane. “That’s them, then.” He wiped his hands on a towel and headed towards the door. “Time to officially welcome Peter to the gang.” He reached for his backpack and slung it onto his back.  
“What do you have in there?” Rani raised an eyebrow.  
He shook his head, grinning.

* * *

“Well, the house is still standing.” Sarah Jane remarked. “They must not have tried anything too dangerous.”  
“Like cooking? Luke may be adopted, but he still inherited your cooking skills.”  
“What are you suggesting?”  
“Let’s just say I didn’t marry you for culinary reasons,” Peter grinned. “I’m tempted to drive past and keep on going.”  
“Tempting, but I have work to do. We should see how bad the place is.” They pulled up into the driveway.  
Peter opened the door for her. "I’d offer to carry you over the threshold, but I don’t think we want to end our holiday with a trip to A&E.”  
She laughed as the front door swung open. Luke and Clyde were followed by Rani. But what were the boys holding? Water balloons? “Not on the car!” she ordered, just as they began thowing.   
Only they weren’t water balloon. They were filled with some sort of green goo. Peter’s shirt was soon splattered with the goo, but Sarah jumped back in time.  
"Boys, “ Rani scolded. “What are you doing?”  
“Welcoming Peter to the family, what else?” Clyde grinned. “So, Luke, you have to start calling him Dad now. What do you think of that?”  
“Luke, you—“ Sarah Jane wrapped her arms around him. “You're crazy, I missed you so much. You and Clyde can help carry in the suitcases. I’m not letting Peter in until he gets cleaned off.”  
"I can turn on the hose.”  
“Cheeky!”  
" So is this a normal greeting, or only for special occasions? Should I start wearing a rainjacket home?"   
“Well, work can get pretty messy sometimes." Luke grinned.   
“Political mudslinging generally isn't literal."  
“Enough teasing, let's get this cleaned up. Luke, you can take the suitcases up to my—er, our—room. Peter, I'll get you some towels and a new shirt." 

* * *

  
“Tell us about the honeymoon. Where did you go?”  
“Yeah, Peter didn’t tell us anything.” Luke complained. “He could have taken you to the moon for all we know!”  
“Couldn’t afford a rocket.” he commented. “San Martino, Italy. There’s this lovely fifteenth-century villa that rents out to visitors, so we had the place all to ourselves.”  
“It all seemed vaguely familiar. I kept thinking I'd seen things before. But the curator said the artifacts had never been out of the villa; hadn't even been on display until a few years ago. Oh, but the scenery was beautiful. Orange trees everywhere."  
“And you didn’t bring us any?” Clyde teased.  
“Actually,” Sarah Jane dug into her purse. “I have something different for you. It’s an odd story, really. We went to this open-air market—it had almost everything, from fresh sausages to rare jewelry. I had just bought a new watch when this gentleman came up to me. He looked like a seventeenth-century wizard or something, all dressed in velvet with elaborate embroidery. And he had a parrot, a scarlet macaw, sitting on a perch nearby. He offered me these,” Sarah Jane opened her palm, revealing three clay figures.   
All three were barely thumb-length: a figure in a white hooded robe, a person in a long, brown coat, and a long blue box.   
“One for each of you.” Sarah handed Rani the white figure, Clyde the brown, and Luke the blue. “I told him I wasn’t interested, but he shook his head. 'A gift .For good luck and memories.’ And he looked back at the bird. ‘The Captain thinks it’s important, and who am I to argue with him?’ I glanced at the bird for a moment, but when I looked back, he was gone."   
Rani examined her figure. "Good luck and memories, hm? I suppose this one could be a bride."   
"But what about the others?" Luke asked.   
Thunder sounded outside the window.   
"Oh, I think my dress is still in the boot. Luke, would you run out and get it?"  
"Sure, Mum."  
"We'll get the doors," Rani offered. 

* * *

  
Dark clouds hung overhead, but only scattered drops fell from the sky. Luke popped open the back hatch and picked up the dress.   
Clyde said what they all were thinking. "She still hasn't told him? I get not wanting to scare him off, but still--"  
“Maybe she told him during the honeymoon?“ Rani suggested  
“No, I did not need to imagine that,” Clyde exclaims. ”Please tell me you did not just say that.”  
Luke struggled with the oversized bag holding the dress. "Please just open the door? I don’t want to drop this.”  
“Sure thing, Luke,” Rani grabbed the front door; Clyde took the next one.  
Upstairs, Luke set the dress on the chaise lounge. He rearranged a few articles and gadget before setting it on the hook over the door.  
Rani frowned. “It doesn’t quite fit, does it?”  
“Mistress looked fine in it,” K9 commented.  
“What’s he doing up here?”  
“I had him monitoring things until Mum turns Mr. Smith back on.”  
“She will, won’t she?” Clyde asked. “I mean, it didn't sound like she ever was going to reactivate him."  
“Don’t be silly, of course she will. What else is she gonna do, write articles all day?” Rani frowned. “Maybe she just wants to keep her holiday going for a while. I mean, I don’t think she’s ever had a proper break. “  
“I’ll give her one week. That’s all. One week, and then we’re dragging her up here and making her turn him back on.”   
"Admit it, Clyde, you just want to play Battlefront on a big screen."  
"Well, yeah," Clyde shrugged. "It's not the same on a desktop." 


End file.
